


For your ego

by damnndanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex gets her butt kicked, Alex's ego is hurt, F/F, Fluffy, Funny, Humor, Maggie is that supporting wife she was meant to be, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnndanvers/pseuds/damnndanvers
Summary: Alex looses a fight against an alien. She gets home with a couple of scratches and bruises and Maggie is the supporting wife we all deserved to see. (She really is just making fun of Alex)





	For your ego

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Here's a bandaid for your ego."
> 
> This is my first fanfiction and English is NOT my native language. All the mistakes (probably way too many) are mine. Enjoy.

Maggie was sitting on the couch and watching TV when she finally heard Alex's keys turning the door lock. She sat her beer down on the couch table and crawled out from under the warm and comfortable blanket.

"Hey babe," she said before she even looked at her wife. "how was your-- God, what happened to you?!" She had raised her voice when she saw Alex's face and hands. She had a slightly black eye and a bruise on her cheek and her were scratches all over her hands.

"I'm fine. It was just a little fight. How was your day?", Alex tried to change the subject but Maggie wasn't having any of it.

"A little fight? You said weren't going on a field mission today!", the Detective accused while Alex was kicking off her boots.

"Because I wasn't on a field mission," she said without any hint that she wanted to elaborate.

She hung up her leather jacket and walked over to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Well, how on earth did you get into a fight when you weren't even on a field mission?" She asked when she hurried to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

"Could we talk about something else?"

"No. And if you won't tell me I'll ask Kara. And you know that she'll tell me," the Latina threatened and opened the first aid kit. "Sit on the kitchen island, please."

"Maggie, I am fine," Alex insisted.

"Babe, I was not asking," she commanded and glared at her.

Alex let out a sigh. _She wasn't going to win this, was she?_ So she surrendered and hopped onto the island.

"Now tell me what happened," Maggie commanded her once again as she took a closer look at the minor injuries on Alex's face.

"It was stupid. An alien broke out of it's cell and I locked it back up," she said, trying to keep as much details to herself as possible.

"Alex, I know you. There's something more to it so just say it," Maggie kept pushing. She was somehow worried why Alex wouldn't tell her everything.

"As I said, it was stupid. But the alien is locked up again and I am fine." She hissed quietly when Maggie cleaned a scratch that was slightly deeper than the others.

"Do you really want me to call Kara? You know I will," she threatened her wife again. She was getting tired of this and her worry was pushed aside when Alex seemed fine.

"Okay, okay!" Silence after that.

Maggie was looking at her expectantly but didn't say anything.

Another ten second of silence.

"So are you going to tell me or should I just get my phone here now?"

Some more silence.

"Alex," she said annoyed.

That's when Alex murmured something that not even Kara would have been able to understand with her super hearing.

"Alex, you're acting like a child."

"--scrolling through... -- wedding..."

Maggie sighed and walked around the kitchen island to grab her phone. She was already dialling Kara's number when Alex finally _finally_ spoke up.

"I was scrolling through pictures and videos of our wedding and the alien cought me off guard. And no, the alien was not dangerous or strong or smart but it jumped me from behind and scratched on my face a couple of times! And yes, Kara was the one who locked it back up. Not me. Okay? I got my ass kicked by a normally peaceful alien because I was too busy staring at my phone screen." With every word she had gotten quiter and Maggie bearly catched the last sentence at all.

Maggie just blankly stared at her for a couple of seconds before she had so suppress a laugh. But she couldn't hide her giggles.

"So you got your ass kicked because you're a sap?"

Ten minutes later Alex was seated on the couch when Maggie approached her with a glass of water in one hand and a painkiller and sticking plaster in the other.

"Thanks... What's the sticking plaster for? I wasn't even bleeding?" Alex asked as Maggie put down the glass and the painkiller.

She smirked and put the plaster on Alex's forehead.

"For your ego." Then she finally couldn't hold her laughter anymore.


End file.
